North's Royals
by LucyCrewe11
Summary: The Pevensies weren't the only royals in the north. Aravis, Cor, Corin and King Lune were there too. and from rude guests to big losses, there's nothing a north's royal can't handle. Also: Susan and Corin moun their loss at the end of the golden age.
1. Be our guest On second thought get out!

**AN: This is going to be a short muli-chapter. It will mosty like have 2-5 chapters at most. It takes place at the end of The Horse and his Boy. It was going to be a one shot but then I decided on a couple more chapters. most likely there will be 3 short ones then I will move on to a longer fanfic with a different plot.**

Lasaraleen Tarkheena sat in the carriage with her husband and the Grand Vizier as they rode along on the way to visit the royal family of Archenland. Her pet monkey sat next to her.

"Now, Lasaraleen, oh delight of my eyes," Her husband said sternly. "We don't want a repeat of what happened during our short visit to Narnia."

Lasaraleen shrugged her shoulders indifferently. So she'd accidentally stalked the Barbarian High king and broke into his sleeping chambers. Barbarians could be so difficult, at home it would've just been considered one of her mad jokes.

"The Barbarian High King didn't mind." She defended herself. "He was very nice about it. He even sent me a letter through his brother."

"That was a restraining order." Her husband answered dryly, rolling his eyes.

Lasaraleen sighed and looked out the window. She wondered what the archenland royals would be like. She hated leaving tashbaan but lately her husband had gotten this obsession with visiting places.

"Has not one of the poets said..." The grand vizier started.

Pretending to listen to him, Lasaraleen thought about her old friend, Aravis. She could have married this poetic gentleman if she'd had any brains at all. But for some reason she'd decided to run away to Narnia with two talking horses and some nobody boy. What had she been thinking? Every now and then Lasaraleen wondered what had become of her.

Meanwhile, the said Aravis was in her warm bright bedroom in the castle of Anvard. She was pretty well off. As a princess and one day to be a queen. She wasn't thinking at all about silly Lasaraleen or Tashbaan. She rarely did now-a-days. She was sitting in a cherry-wood rocking chair with bird and horse head carvings on it, looking out the window.

Her husband whom she had once known as Shasta but now always went by Cor, walked into the room. He smiled at her. She drew the curtains and walked over to meet him at the chamber door. Almost Three years they'd been married. Three mostly happy years. True they had more than their fair share of fights but they didn't have any problem forgiving the other when all was said and done. They cared about one another too deeply to stay mad forever.

About five minutes later, King Lune walked into their bedroom forgetting to knock.

"Father!" Cor exclaimed, trying to cover up because he was no longer fully clothed. "Knock next time!"

The King chuckled and looked away.

"Father, you do realize that if you ever want grandchildren I'll need to spend more than five minutes alone with my wife." Cor pointed out. Then he started looking around the room from something "Where's my tunic?"

Aravis was holding it in her hand. She was the one that took it off of him in the first place. "Here." She handed it back.

"Sorry..." King Lune said again. "But some visitors have arrived from Calormen. They claim to have sent word that they were coming but I got no such word."

"Darn Calormenes." Cor muttered.

"Ahem!" Aravis glared at him.

"Oh right, I forgot." Cor blushed. "Sorry, sweetie."

"Like you forgot our own wedding anniversary." Aravis added.

"By the lion was that today?" Cor gasped.

"No it was last week." Aravis pouted. "I was waiting to see when you were going to remember."

"Oh boy..." Cor shook his head knowing that he was in trouble.

"But you were off with Corin hunting all day." Aravis said rather bitterly. "No time for the wife during stag season."

"That's not fair!" Cor said. "You like stag."

"That's not the point!"

"We don't have time for fighting." King Lune stopped them. "We got visitors to greet."

"Though it will be nice to see another face as dark as mine again-it's been so long-I do wish it wasn't calormenes. I wish it was just Queen Lucy and her gang. I like them much better than unknown stuffy visitors." Aravis said. She did miss Calormen but only a very little bit.

As Aravis entered the room she let out a gasp. They weren't unknown guests at all. She knew them. It was her old friend the who thought of nothing but fashion along with a man that must be her husband and a man who's presence made Aravis's blood run cold. It was The man she'd almost been forced to marry. She still hated him. After all this time. She still felt that if she had to marry him she'd kill herself. Thankfully, she was already married.

"Aravis?" Lasaraleen said in a shocked voice. "Is that you?"

"Hello Las." She smiled a little enjoying her friend's shock.

"What happened to you?" She looked her friend up and down. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"It's from Narnia." Aravis said, smoothing the long purple gown with her right hand. "It was Queen Susan's but she got too big for it and gave it to Lucy who ended up giving it to me when she out grew it."

"Are you a royal here?" Lasaraleen asked still in utter shock.

"Yes." Aravis told her.

"But how..." She looked at her friends left hand. There was a gold band on one finger. Ah, that's how.

Corin walked into the room sharpening his sword. "Hullo."

"Two of them?" Lasaraleen put her hand to her heart.

"Twins," Cor told her. "Corin and I are twins."

"Well, to be honest, I'm very glad you had some sense to marry into a royal family." Lasaraleen blabbed on. "I was sort of frightened for you. I thought you might even have been stupid enough to marry that boy you were traveling with. Thank heavens you didn't! He's was probably a worthless lout. Whatever happened to him?"

Cor glared at her. If she was a man, he would've challenged her to a duel on the spot. How dare she!

"Shasta was a perfectly wonderful boy." Aravis defended him. "He jumped off a running horse to save me from a lion." Then she smiled at Cor. "I think that's when I fell in love with him, though I didn't know it then."

"Huh?" Lasaraleen was a bit slow on the uptake.

"This is the boy I was traveling with." Aravis told her.

"I'm dizzy." The Tarkheena put rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

The Grand Vizier gave Aravis a slow smile. "As beautiful as ever I see."

Aravis took a step closer to Cor. She wanted this man thrown out. She wished she could send him to the dungeon. Or better, that Aslan would come and turn him into a donkey. Cor wasn't stupid he knew the horrid old man was flirting with his wife. So he gave the Vizier a dirty look and casually slipped his arm around Aravis's waist.

"Your father worries about you often." The Grand Vizier said in a slow oily voice. "He was very angry that you ran away."

"Dinner?" King Lune offered showing them all into a room with a large table in the middle.

Corin slipped behind and whispered in the Vizier's ear. "You stay away from my sister-in-law or I'll box you so hard you'll great grandchildren will feel it!"

The Grand Vizier wasn't frightened. "Funny boy."

"I'll knock you down right now." Corin threatened. No one called him funny boy!

"I'd like to see you try!" The Vizier laughed.

That was good enough for Corin. he hit him so hard that he fell to the floor.

"Ow!" The Vizier gasped. "The wrath of Tas..." He lost his train of thought. "...yes I'd like something to drink..."

"Corin!" King Lune gasped. "What did you do that for?"

Aravis didn't feel sorry for the Vizier at all. "He probably deserved it."

"Aravis!" Lasaraleen scolded. "How can you?"

Aravis shrugged and tossed her head. "Cor dear, was that a new record?"

"Well he was here about ten minutes Corin hit him with the rabbit punch..." Cor thought aloud. "Yup, congrats, Vizier you've set a record for how fast you can get Corin in a fight."

"That's not funny!" Lasaraleen gasped. "Oh, Aravis, you've changed!"

There was a loud crash from the kitchen.

"By the Lion!" Aravis whipped her head around to see what was going on.

"By the what?" Lasaraleen looked horrified. "Don't you mean, by Tash?"

Aravis hadn't realized it until now but she hadn't sworn "By tash." for over four years. Not that it mattered, she never believed in Tash anyway. It was only out of habit that she'd ever said so. Habit, and maybe a little bit of peer pressure.

"Wait until I tell your father." Lasaraleen's husband said to Aravis.

"Go ahead." She said in an angry voice. "Tell him everything you like! Tell him that I talk like a northerner. Tell him that I married a man younger than sixty, tell him! tell him that I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. I don't care! Tell him that one day I'm going to be a queen of country he doesn't much like. Go on!" Then she stormed off to her room.

"A temper on her." The Vizier said as he got some sense back into him. "I don't envy you now, boy."

"It's Prince Cor to you." Cor hissed. "You load of annoying poet quoting crud!"

"Tell Aravis that I went home and have never been more offended in my life!" Lasaraleen stamped her foot left the court with the two men right behind her.

"Oh well." Corin sighed. "You win some, you lose some."

"Boys...I..." King Lune started. Corin and Cor hung their heads ready for a scolding . Then the king broke out into a laugh. "Haven't been so amused in a long time!" He laughed harder. "We should have visitors you hate every day!"

Aravis and Cor sat alone watching the sunset that evening.

"Quite a day." Cor said.

"Yes it was." His wife agreed.

"Sorry I forgot our anniversary." Cor said.

"It's okay." Aravis leaned forward and kissed him. "Seeing what I could've been married to...I think I'm pretty lucky."

"Thanks." Cor said.

"But don't you go forgetting next year too." She warned him.

"I wont."

"Good." She put her head on his shoulder and watched the last bit of sunlight slip away.

**AN: Wait! Don't Click the go back button! Click the review one first. I just gotta know what you thought!**


	2. Mothers and Friends

Corin clutched the piece of paper in his hand. The news from it caused a dreadful lump to form in his throat. He thought he would fly apart into a thousand pieces. They were gone. All of them. They four rulers of Narnia. They'd gone missing during a hunt for the infamous white stag that was said to have the power to grant wishes. Anything might have happened to them, They might even be dead for all their people knew.

With a heavy heart, he shared the news with his brother and sister in law.

Aravis let out a cry and threw herself into Cor's arms. "They're gone." There were tears in Cor's eyes too. As for Corin he felt he wanted to cry wanted to let out the lump. But he just couldn't.

He sat alone outside in the royal garden. He found himself thinking of Queen Susan. She was like a second mother to him. He remembered the day his real mother died. He was only eight at the time. All four Kings and Queens from Narnia had showed up to pay their respects.

Corin wouldn't stand with the others at the funeral he simply wouldn't. Stubbornly he stayed up in his room ignoring his father's calls. Suddenly light fingers had rapped on the wood of his door. Fingers that could not possibly belong to his father. Curiosity forced him to open the door. Queen Susan stood there.

"May I come in?" She asked softly.

"Suit yourself." Corin said as he left the door way and sat on his bed looking out the window.

"Corin...I know it must be hard." Susan said in a soft, calm voice. "but your father's waiting for you down stairs. Don't you think your mother would want you to obey him?"

"Oh bother father." Corin sobbed. "I haven't even got a mother anymore. What's the point of obeying if you haven't even got a mother to tell you to do so?"

"It's true you don't have a mother anymore." Susan agreed. "but you still have me. And I know I could never replace your mother. But I could be your friend."

Corin shook his head. "Grown-ups aren't friends with kids."

"That's not true." Susan said gently. She had such a soft, motherly voice. She even reminded Corin of his mother a little. He decided he would very much like to have her for a friend. He let Susan take his hand and lead him down stairs.

"Thou art a miracle worker!" Gasped King Lune. "how did you get him down?"

Susan just gave a small smile and said nothing. Lucy came over and hugged Corin. Edmund and Peter also said such kind things to him that he was soon comforted. And he and Queen Susan were the best of friends ever after.

And now they were long gone. If they weren't dead, had they gone somewhere? Why did they leave? Why did that have to go? One thing was certain. They would never be forgotten.

**AN: Please review!**


	3. Missing you today

**AN: I wasn't planing on writting/posting this for a while but I dunno, I just got really into it and started typing and then this came out, so here we are...I know it's a short chapter but hey, it's a short fic anyway.**

"I was so tall!" Lucy sighed to herself as she pulled the golden dress from the treasure box. remembering a time when it had once fit her without bunching up at the end and making her look like a child playing dress up.

"You were older then." Susan reminded her as she took her bow and arrows out of another box.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." Edmund teased.

They all laughed at that. Then they grew solemn again when Peter pulled out his sword and began to read the inscription aloud. _"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it's death." _

_"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._" Lucy whispered. She knew the verse by heart. It was her comfort and joy but at the moment it was also her pain. Because a new and terrible thought hit her not softly like a lapping wave but hard like a pound of bricks or the start of war. "Everyone we knew..." she began to cry. "Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers...they're all gone."

"Shas-I mean Cor," Edmund said thinking of the young boy he'd slapped in Calormen and the fine king he had grown up to be. He'd been a dear friend indeed.

"Aravis." Lucy gulped, Thinking of the sweet young lady who's bed chambers she had helped decorate and the queen she had befriended so long ago.

"King Lune." Peter hung his head. "He was such a good man."

But Susan didn't say anything. Rather she began to weep. Corin may not have been her son for real but she loved him just as much as if he had been. She knew she could never be his mother but she had always seen him as her little boy. Her dear little boy. She'd spoiled him and scolded him. She hugged him and cried with him. She bandaged wounds and sung lullabies. Everything a little boy needed a mother for, she had done for him. And now he was gone.

"Susan, come now, don't cry." Edmund said kindly. "Look on the bright side, that awful Rabadash is no more."

But Susan only wept harder. She didn't care about Rabadash alive or dead. But she mourned her friends and the child she'd practically raised by hand.

"Let's give her a moment alone." Peter said. The others agreed and left the treasure chamber.

Susan cried by herself for a while. In one golden box she found a child's suit of armor and could remember a little fair-haired boy putting it on for the first time.

"Look at me Susan!" Little Corin had cried out happily. "I look like a real knight now!"

"Yes you do!" Susan laughed looking up from the patch work sewing she was doing will different colored pieces of silk.

"Will Peter really make me a knight when I'm older?" Corin had asked, smiling at her all his little dimples fairly popping out of his round face making him look so cherub-like. If only for that moment, for even Susan who adored him knew moments later he'd be in a fist fight with something. But at that moment he had the grace of an angel.

"If you are a good little boy." Susan told him firmly. "Bad little boys don't grow up to be knights."

"Does this mean I have to eat all my vegetables?" Corin looked unhappy.

Susan nodded. "Good little boys always eat what they're told to."

"Can I go play with Lucy now?" Corin asked when the armor fitting was over. Even though Lucy was quite a bit older than him, she was the closest thing to a suitable playmate for him at Cair Paravel.

"Yes dear, you can." Susan told him.

Back in the present time, Susan looked through another box of gold and copper. She pulled out a purple gown and smiled at it, remembering the pre-teen who'd given it to her.

"I have something for you." Corin had said in a new voice that didn't sound anything like the little boy Susan had seen just last month. His child voice had broken, leaving him with a deep voice that was very much like his fathers.

Susan took the gift-box from him and opened it. Inside was a lovely purple gown.

"Do try it on." He had said.

Back in the treasure chamber, Susan was trying on the dress once more for the first time in 1300 years. It was still a perfect fit. Oh dear, Corin. He would always be her little boy, no matter what. Even in death, he was her dearest treasure.

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
